


Beam

by Chocoboy_James



Category: FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: FFxivWrite, FFxivWrite2020, M/M, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocoboy_James/pseuds/Chocoboy_James
Summary: Day 24 of the FFXIVWrite 2020.Beam.The two lovebirds are taking a long trip towards Kugane.
Relationships: OC/OC, Original Character/Original Character





	Beam

Stefan was looking at the sunset on the deck of his ship, the Hachidori. Next to him, at the steer of the ship was Ghutwyb, a smile resting on her face looking out towards the horizon.   
“Just a few more days and we should be in Kugane.” Ghutwyb mentioned happily, and looked over to Stefan who had been on the edge of his nerves for quite some time.   
“Yes.” was all he could mumble out, as he beamed over to the Roegadyn. 

A yawn was heard beneath them, and Stefan looked down as he saw James coming from the captain’s quarters. Stefan had advised his fiance to get some rest since the blonde felt a little seasick.   
“Hey there!” Stefan shouted down, and he chuckled as he saw the other jump up in fright and then looking upwards, his shock turning into a warm smile.   
“Hello there, love,” he raised his hand and then looked over to the female Roegadyn. “Ghutwyb.”   
“Good evening to you, lad.” she smiled back. 

Stefan jumped down on the beam on the ship and landed graciously next to his fiance, who looked at him, clearly impressed.   
“Well, how do you feel?” Stefan asked curiously after a bow, and kissed on the lips of the blonde.   
“Not as dizzy any more.” James smiled. “And I haven’t thrown up!”   
“Good!” Stefan nodded and together they walked towards the front deck of the ship. 

“This view never gets tiring.” James admitted as he gazed upon the orange sunset. “Although I do miss home.”   
“Me too.” Stefan sighed and sat down. “Too bad it takes such a long time to sail over.”   
James sat down next to him, and put his head on the other’s shoulder.   
“I am proud that you have taken this step.” closing his eyes, he enjoyed the breeze going through his hair.   
“I know I might sound impatient-” Stefan started. “But I cannot wait to see Kugane again.”   
“And I cannot wait to see it.” James sighed out in delight. “I finally get to see where you come from.   
They huddled together in an embrace, and continued watching as the sun set.


End file.
